Financial cards come in a variety of different types from traditional credit cards and debit cards to stored value cards. Acquirer processors maintain relationships with merchants that enable the merchants to accept financial cards from cardholders. The ability to accept cards as payment generally requires the merchant to have a merchant account with an acquiring financial institution. Obtaining a merchant account and becoming a merchant also generally requires the business to have a settlement account at a financial institution where funds can be deposited. The settlement account is typically accessible to the acquirer processor through the use of the automated clearing house (ACH) network.